Meta Acension Organization
The Meta Acension Organization is an illegal assassins-for-hire group created by a famous teacher of the art of assassination, Goro Sandago. MAO was formed on Sandago's home planet of Alseria and expanded throughout the galaxy to include many members. MAO is essentially a school, but it is a school where you learn how to kill. The Government outlawed this group from society and ordered Omega Unit operatives to kill any MAO members on sight. However, the program remained strong because of the high recruitment level of these highly trained assassins. Although it is against the law to hire any MAO assassin and the punishment ranges from a large fine to death, depending on whether the assassin was simply just hired or the assassin succeeded in killing his target. Goro Sandago divided his newly founded core into two programs: Meta Acension and Meta Elite The Meta Elite program would be fairly standard for any normal school if MAO was in any way a normal school. The Meta Elite, hence the name, was comprised of all the graduates of the MAO assassin program. All the men and women who were part of the Meta Elite were highly trained, merciless, and completely loyal to their master. Many of them had started many years ago and had survived the brutal Meta Acension selection process. They were faviorites of any person who required the need of an assassin and would always get picked over your average, run of the mill assassin. After passing the Meta Acension program, the members of the Meta Elite would be branded with the MAO insignia on their right upper arm. This was to show the new member of the Meta Elite that they were appreciated and also helped consumers who were looking for a MAO assassin rather than a normal one. If you look at the symbol above, the symbol at the top represents the Meta Elite, the top of their class in the MAO school. The symbols below represent members of the Meta Acension program, the one on the left representing boys and the one on the right representing girls. This is to prove that the leader of the MAO school does not discriminate in any way. Members of the Meta Elite are trained to be highly elusive and efficent, slipping through the fingers of Omega Unit operatives oments after making an assassination. Although it is very hard to prove who did what assassination throughout the years, much credit for the majority of assassins can be given to the Meta Elite group. The Meta Acension group is unique in one way. In order to be a member of the MAO and to be a proffessional in your assassination skills, you have to start young. Every member of the Meta Elite started out in the Meta Acension before managing to crawl their way to to the top. Recruitment is often made in orphanages and other areas where parentless children reside looking for a decent home. The MAO provides that, with the fact that the child taken by the MAO has to give something back to the organization. The training of these young recruits is extremely harsh and merciless. The weak are weeded out of the group and their bodies hid from sight from the other children. Some children break down during training, in which their instructor will take them to the back room to where they are disposed of. Like with the Meta Elite, members of the Meta Acension are given assassination contracts. Surprisingly, the children are popular with buyers as no one will suspect that a child is in fact a well-trained assassin. Many assassinations throughout history are followed with the desertion of a servant or a busboy or something. When they prove themselves worthy, the members of the Meta Acension group will go to a graduating ceremony in which they are branded with the MAO insignia and become a member of the Meta Elite. The best will go on to become instructors for the new members of the Meta Acension.